Story:Star Trek: Orion/Rescue Mission/Chapter Three
In the briefing on board the Orion Doctor Black isn't happy about leaving the planet and he expresses it well. We shouldn't of left that planet it could of had some Ancient technology that we could of used to defeat the Xindi and win the war, I mean we should of at least talked to the inhabitants of the planet and ask for permission for a research team to work on the ruins on the surface Doctor Black says as he looks at Colonel Wilson and Captain Kira. Captain Kira looks at Doctor Black. Are you joking Doctor, the men on that planet treat women like slaves and sex objects, the men are dangerous and they would kill you, no way in hell are we going back to that planet its too dangerous says Typhuss as he looks at Doctor Black. Doctor Black looks at them. No I'm not joking there could of been some stockpiles of Ancient technology or a blue print to a weapon that could of helped us with the war against the Xindi-Suliban Alliance and it's called negotiate with them with a male away team Doctor Black says as he looks at them. Colonel Wilson rolls her eyes. All right Doctor your done dismiss Colonel Wilson says as she looks at him. He pushes off the table and leaves the briefing room. He's seems a bit mad Vala says as she looks at the others. Typhuss walks up to Colonel Wilson. Look we all are tired and want to go home to Earth its just too dangerous to go back to that planet says Typhuss as he looks at Colonel Wilson. Elizabeth looks at him. Agreed It has been a long day and I'll inform Admiral Janeway that as of now no Federation starship is allowed to go to that planet, and in the meantime Vala and Colonel Carter report to sickbay for a complete medical exam Colonel Wilson says as she looks at Sam and Vala. Vala looks at her. Why I feel fine Vala says as she looks at them. Typhuss looks at Vala. For a rape kit says Typhuss as he looks at Vala. Both Sam and Vala left the briefing room. I'll have Doctor K'Lane prep the kit and I didn't know we had one on board the ship Colonel Wilson says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at her. I deal with this kind of stuff at SVU says Typhuss as he looks at Colonel Wilson. Then the com activates. Bridge to Colonel Wilson Commander Johnson says over the com. Colonel Wilson taps her combadge. Go ahead Commander Colonel Wilson says as she looks at Captain Kira. We've just received a signal from Starfleet Command it's Admiral Jellico Commander Johnson says over the com. She looks at Captain Kira. Patch him through to the briefing Room Colonel Wilson says as she looks at the monitor. Admiral Jellico appears on the screen. Colonel status on the rescue of SG-1 Admiral Jellico says on the monitor. Colonel Wilson looks at the screen. I'm happy to report that we succeed in rescuing SG-1 sir Colonel Wilson says as she looks at the monitor. He smiles. That's good and the research on the Ancient ruins have you started that yet? Admiral Jellico says on the monitor. Colonel Wilson looks at the screen. No sir we're on course for Starbase Atlantis to offload SG-1 Colonel Wilson says as she looks at the monitor showing the office of Admiral Jellico. Jellico gets a bit frustrated. Colonel those ruins would of had some sort of Ancient weapon we could of used to defeat the Xindi-Suliban Alliance, and you just let it slip through your fingers I should of objected you taking command of the Orion and should of gave it to Colonel Larson at least he follows orders to the letter after rescuing a missing team Admiral Jellico says on the monitor. Typhuss comes in defense of Colonel Wilson. Admiral, its too dangerous to return to that planet says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Jellico on the screen. Jellico interlace his fingers. It's called a strike team Admiral Jellico says on monitor. Captain Kira looks at the screen. That won't be much help when we are all dead after they kill us and we encountered the Lucian Alliance on the planet surface and one of their ships in orbit of the planet you still want to risk the ship and crew for an Ancient weapon says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Jellico on the screen. Colonel Wilson ends the transmission. I hate answering to that man I rather answer to Admiral Janeway and General O'Neill Colonel Wilson says as she looks at Captain Kira. Typhuss looks at her. Me too, Admiral Janeway and General O'Neill are my friends says Typhuss as he looks at Colonel Wilson. Then the ship jolts out of warp as the com activates. Colonel Wilson to the bridge Commander Johnson says over the com. Both Typhuss and Elizabeth walk onto the bridge. Report what the hell was that? Colonel Wilson says as she looks at Commander Johnson. He gets up from the Captain's chair and looks at her. I'm not sure we were cruising along at warp 8 when we ran a ground on something Commander Johnson says as he looks at Colonel Wilson. Typhuss is standing next to the helm as he's helping Lieutenant S'Laken figure out what happened with the warp drive as he looks at the young Andorian officer. We've entered a layer of subspace, it's disrupting our warp field says Typhuss as he looks at Colonel Wilson. Lieutenant S'Laken looks at them. We may not have warp but we do have impulse speed but it will take an hour to get out of the subspace layer it extends for half a light-year Lieutenant S'Laken says as he looks at both Colonel Wilson and Captain Kira. Colonel Wilson looks at him. Did Voyager hit a subspace layer in 2375? Colonel Wilson says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. Yes it did, I was serving on Voyager at the time says Typhuss as he looks at Colonel Wilson. Lieutenant S'Laken looks at them. But this one is different from the one that Voyager encountered in the Delta Quadrant when Voyager ran a ground on it she was stuck not even her powerful impulse engines could release the grip on her, but here we've got full mobility Lieutenant S'Laken says as he looks at Captain Kira and Colonel Wilson. Typhuss looks at the young helm officer. Yes it is different says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant S'Laken. Then the sensors beep as Lieutenant Tucker looks at the console and reports. Picking a hyperspace window forming directly behind us it's an Alliance mothership Lieutenant Tucker says as he looks at the console and then at Colonel Wilson and Captain Kira. Lieutenant Whitchapel chimes in. And her weapons are fully powered Colonel Lieutenant Whitchapel says as she looks over at the Colonel sitting in the Captain's chair. Colonel Wilson looks at her. What's our shield status? Colonel Wilson says as she looks at the viewer. Lieutenant Whitchapel looks at her console. Shields are at 45% they've not been fully recharged from the last attack Lieutenant Whitchapel says as she looks at her console read out and then turns to Colonel Wilson. Typhuss looks at the viewer as well and then turns to Lieutenant Tucker for a status on the vessel. Lieutenant Tucker, what's the status of the Alliance ship says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Tucker. He looks at his console. Shields are down along with weapons and her hyperdrive just went offline she's operating on emergency power and I'm not picking up any life signs aboard her Lieutenant Tucker says as he looks at Captain Kira. Colonel Wilson gets an idea. We should board her Colonel Wilson says as she looks at Captain Kira. Captain Kira agrees. All right, be careful says Typhuss as he looks at Colonel Wilson. We will Mr. Tucker, Lieutenant Whitchapel your with me bridge to Doctor Black and Commander Wilson report to transporter room 2 for away team duty, Commander Johnson you've got the bridge Colonel Wilson says as she tapped her combadge and looks at Commander Johnson. He nods and sits in the chair while Colonel Wilson and the others walk into the lift and head to the transporter room. On board the Alliance vessel the away team beams aboard the ship and they turn on the beacons and search their beam in point, and they search the ship in the red lights. Doctor Black and Commander William walks to the bridge to download what happened to the ship, while Colonel Wilson and Lieutenant Tucker search the engine room with Lieutenant Whitchapel they see the core and that it's offline and they hear machined whine and then Colonel Wilson turns and sees a Replicator. Ah, damn I hate those things Colonel Wilson says as she trained her weapon on it. On board the Orion Captain Kira has her confirm what she said. Colonel, what did you say says Typhuss as he looks at the viewscreen. Replicators the whole damn ship is filled with them Colonel Wilson says on the viewer. Typhuss and Sam are surprised by this. Colonel Wilson, get the hell out of there beam back to the ship says Typhuss as he looks at the viewscreen. Don't worry we'll get out of here soon Colonel Wilson says on the viewer. Then Doctor Black turns around. No we're not leaving I've not found the reason why this ship was taken over by the Replicators Doctor Black says as he walks over to Colonel Wilson and turns to the viewer showing the bridge of the Orion. Colonel Wilson looks at him. Oh let's see they decided to use the Replicators to stop the Xindi from taking over their planets and it bit them in the ass mystery solved we're getting the hell out of here Colonel Wilson says as she looks at the doctor.